Harry and Ginny!
by THPL
Summary: EDITED/EXTENDED. Harry is back at the Burrow at the beginning of the Deathly Hallows. He is with Ginny when Fred and George walk in on them! Oneshot. First fanfic!


**authors note: okay, so this is kinda confusing. if you own a copy of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, **_**then go get it and turn to the bottom of page 89. That is where this story starts. I love Harry/Ginny, and right there was a completely possible moment for them, and I just wanted to make it happen (plus, i love Fred and George, and always wondered how they would find out that Harry and Ginny were together) . If you don't own a copy of the book, no worries, i start this with a quote, so you wont get lost (unless of course you haven't read the book.) So, anyway, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT. JK ROWLING DOES.**

**Quote's directly from book are italicized.**

_He had spoken without thinking, and saw Ginny's face whiten._

_"So it's true?" she said. "That's what you're trying to do?"_

_"I- not- I was joking," said Harry evasively. _

_They stared at each other, and there was something more than shock in Ginny's expression. Suddenly Harry became aware that this was the first time he had been alone with her since those stolen hours in secluded corners of the Hogwarts grounds. He was sure she was remembering them too._

Ginny took a deep breath, as if she were about to say something, but then fell silent. She looked as if her eyes were trying to communicate something with him, for him to understand what she wanted. He took a step closer to her. Without thinking, without worrying about the endless list of reasons he gave himself for staying away from her, he reached up to touch her sweet smelling hair. Focusing on only Ginny, and this moment, and how much he truly wanted it, he started to lean in towards her. When they were about an inch apart, Harry's eyes fell shut, and he felt her breath on his face.

Two gasps from the door sent them both jumping backwards, Harry sending a chair flying as he did so. Looking towards the direction of the sound, Harry saw Fred and George, both wide-eyed and open-mouthed, standing and staring back and forth between Harry and Ginny.

Harry hastily fumbled to pick up the chair he had knocked over, feeling his face burn up. He stole a glance at Ginny and saw that her face was red, too, and she was staring intently down at her feet. Harry had always had the impression that Ginny worried about Fred and Georges' reactions upon finding out she had gone out with Harry; they had lectured her for going out with Dean Thomas, and Michael Corner the previous summer.

Fred was first to recover. "Well, well, well," he said, a sort of reluctant grin spreading across his face. "Young Harry, what do we have here?"

Harry could not think of a single thing to say to him. He didn't need to, however, because just then, George spoke.

"Fred," he said in mock seriousness, "I thought we agreed not to sell Ginny any love potions."

"She must have knicked one," he said thoughtfully. "I mean, unless Harry sustained a serious blow to the head-"

"Let's not blame Harry for this; our love potions must be too powerful for him. Sorry Harry." George grinned.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll have mum make you an antidote," Fred said, walking around the table to put his arm around Harry. Then he looked at Ginny reproachfully, "Ginny, no more giving people love potions."

Ginny Glared at him.

Harry stood quietly, watching Ginny. He knew that anything he said to comfort her would just add to Fred and George's amusement.

Just then, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and Bill walked in.

Fred and George made to escape the now- crowded kitchen, both shooting Harry identical, incredulous looks before walking, or more like jogging, up the stairs.

Harry had time to shoot Ginny a weak grin before they were forced to continue setting the table for dinner.

About ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny found themselves squished next to each other at the over-crowded dinner table. Harry couldn't help but glance at Ginny frequently, and found she was doing the same. Some exceptionally observant members of the Weasley family also noticed.

Fred and George openly stared at Harry and Ginny all through dinner, much to Harry's embarrassment. Their faces showed a strange mixture of amusement and displeasure, and they were obviously fighting the urge to burst out laughing every time Harry and Ginny would catch eyes, then hastily look down at their plates, embarrassed and pink in the face.

Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to find the situation humorous in the slightest. He avoided Harry's gaze throughout dinner, but Harry could feel his eyes on him when he looked away. Ron's ears were brilliant red all through dinner, and he didn't take part in any of the conversation, focusing on his food, cutting his chicken with a little more force then necessary. Harry was slightly apprehensive about this at times, but then he would look at Ginny, causing him to forget all his worries.

--

After dinner, Harry was sitting in Ron's room, Hermione back in the corner sorting books. Ron seemed distracted, and Harry tried to act as though he didn't notice; He didn't want to set Ron off sooner than necessary.

This effort was pointless, because just then Fred and George walked in. They took one look around the room, then Fred said, "Harry, Harry, Harry, we would like to discuss something with you."

Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ron jerk his head up at the words, then turn to look- or glare- at Harry.

"Erm- about what?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Well," George said, his tone deliberately offhand. "It concerns a certain Ginerva Weasley-"

"Known to some noble wizards as our little sister." Fred added sternly.

Now Ron was openly glaring at Harry, no longer trying to hide it. Hermione's attention was caught, too, and she paused between books.

"Now Harry," Fred started, going into full interrogation mode, "this requires a certain yes or no answer. Are you, or are you not, going out with our little sister?"

Harry paused for a moment, not at all surprised by the way the conversation had turned. "No." It was hard to say. He wanted so badly to say he was, in fact, going out with Ginny.

Fred and George exchanged glances, clearly surprised by his answer. The reluctance in Harry's answer gave him away, though; they could tell he wasn't happy with this answer.

"Then, what-?" George stuttered, clearly stumped.

"What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'd like to hear this one," Ron put in forcefully.

"He almost kissed her!" Fred exclaimed, exasperated.

Hermione's jaw dropped, and Ron shook his head in disappointment.

"Harry," Ron said, "you can't do this. She was so messed up when you stopped it, and we're leaving soon. You need to make up your mind!"

"So wait!" George interrupted. "You _did _go out with her, then?"

"Yes," Harry said, trying his best to be patient. But this conversation was focused on the one subject Harry tried most to avoid; it hurt too much to think about, let alone discuss with other people. "At the end of last year. But it was too dangerous for her, so i ended it before it got her hurt...or killed." Harry swallowed. "I had to stop it." His voice almost sounded pleading.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Fred nearly shouted. There was more excitement in his voice then anger. "I _knew _something else was bothering her. I mean, I understand her getting a little bummed about not being able to go to the meetings, but bursting into tears at the least likely moments was a little dramatic-" Fred broke off at the pained look on Harry's face.

Harry hadn't realized he had caused her so much pain. He swiftly got up and left the room, feeling everyone's stares on his retreating figure.

He found her in the sitting room. She was doing nothing, simply sitting on the sofa, staring at her hands, deep in thought.

"Hey," Harry said, sitting next to her. She jumped slightly, and she looked up at him. She smiled at tiny, almost pained, smile. It was still beautiful.

"Hi, Harry" she said, looking back at her hands. She looked so...broken. He had obviously caught her at a bad time; she hadn't looked like this all summer, at least not around him

She fooled him. She didn't understand why it was not safe for _her_ if she was with him. He wanted so badly to tell her, but that would only put her in more danger. He couldn't let her know any more information then was necessary, in case some Death Eaters decided to pay a visit and torture the information out of her.

"Gin, I'm sorry." Harry whispered, at a loss for anything else to say.

She looked up, studying his face for an immeasurable moment. Then, without warning, she leaned in and kissed him.

He was still for a moment, torn. He should pull away from her, to keep her safe. But the irrational part of him, the part that wanted to take advantage and savor any moment he had with Ginny before his departure, took over, and he kissed her back.

They pulled apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat with deliberate volume.

Harry looked towards the stairs to see that Fred, George, Ron and Hermione had all followed him down, and were now staring at them with a variety of emotions playing on their faces.

Fred and George looked triumphant, and both started clapping when Harry and Ginny noticed their presence, much to Harry's embarrassment.

Hermione looked both happy and disapproving. Harry could understand why. Hermione had always been friends with Ginny, and she had fully supported Harry and Ginny when they were going out. But times have changed. Hermione was sensitive to Ginny's feelings, knowing just as much as Harry knew that leaving Ginny would be hard on her. This would just make it harder for everyone.

Ron simply looked furious. He was extremely overprotective of Ginny, and now that Harry had broken up with her, he didn't approve of them being together.

"Well, don't you two make a cute couple" Fred said in a horribly sweet voice, coming up and pinching Ginny's cheeks. She slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him. "Aw, don't worry, Gin, we won't tell mum, if that's what you're worried about."

She looked away pointedly, annoyed. Harry touched her hand lightly, and she relaxed slightly.

"So, do you two approve this time?" she said sarcastically. "Michael and Dean not good enough for you?"

"No, Gin, they weren't good enough for _you."_ George clarified._ "_Harry's fine though, always saving the world and stuff. Proceed." And with that, the twins left the room.

Ginny looked at Harry, mystified. She obviously expected a harder time from them. But Harry feared Ron's reaction more then the twins. He looked back at the stairs in time to see Ron throw him a dark look, then run up the stairs. In that moment Harry knew that he couldn't do this. He had to stop setting himself up like this. if keeping distance between them was what it would take to keep her safe, then he would do it.

"Sorry, Ginny." Harry said again. He got up off the couch and ran up the stairs after Ron, feeling both Hermione and Ginny staring after him. But Harry couldn't worry about that; she was safe. That's all that mattered.

**There's my first fanfic! Tell me what you think! inspiration to edit came from MrsGrint105 :D R&R?**


End file.
